sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jana Brown
Name: Jana Brown Gender: Female Age: 14 Grade: 9th School: P.J. Gilroy Academy Homeroom: Mrs. Garrick's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: visual art, horseback riding, ice skating, swimming Appearance: Jana has green eyes and dark red hair (dyed that way), often sporting mascara and lipgloss despite her earthy natural beauty and hearty smile. Average in height and weight for her age. When not in uniform, she usually opts for comfortable jeans, a t-shirt, and floral cons. Some people say she looks like her brother, others disagree because she doesn't have a beard. Biography: Jana is fun and outgoing, and undoubtedly quite the eccentric. She has differing affects on people; some enjoy her quirky attitude, while others find it to be a bit much. Either way, she is a genuinely kind and honest person. She is very artistic, and well-aquainted with all sorts of mediums. Mrs Brown succumbed to cancer when Jana was twelve, leaving her and her older brother Eric in the care of their father. The small family had many adjustments to make, and it was a lot to deal with at such a young age, but Jana found solace in her close friends during her time of need. Gradeschool finished and she was to attend P.J. Gilroy Academy with her brother, who was already a senior student. She wasn't very optimistic about the whole idea at first, disheartened not only by the stuffy private school, but that she would not be joined there by any of her close-knit friends. The feeling soon passed. Jana made a handful of new friends, pleasantly surprised to find that not all private school kids fit the established stereotype. Her classes weren't especially difficult, and she was happy to have a visual arts class in the middle of the day to break up the monotony. And to be honest, she kind of dug the school uniform. From time to time she would pass Eric in the hallway and give him an excited wave, to which he would respond with a salute and a pleasant "hullo, Jana." Eric was weird. He was really into Monty Python. She loved him though. She onced watched a few minutes of the SOTF broadcast at a friends house and ended up having to leave the room, upset by the intense violence of the program. When it is brought up in a conversation, she quickly changes the subject. Jana still keeps a special bond with the friends that helped her through her mothers passing, and sees them as often as she can, wether at the ice rink or at Starbuck's for a coffee. Big surprise that Jana loves coffee. Advantages: Jana maintains an active lifestyle and has a lot of energy. A positive attitude could be helpful, too. Disadvantages: Jana becomes very uncomfortable around open hostility. Number: Female Student no. 35 --- Designated Weapon: Crossbow + 12 Bolts Conclusions: She's so very... plain... this G35. Something tells me that much like at P.J. Gilroy, Miss Brown will just fade into the background of this game... some nobody who'll be offed within 24 hours of waking up and never remembered by anybody. The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Robert Adams Collected Weapons: None Allies: Sera Wingfield, Kevin Kapustiak, Robert Adams, Matthew Drew Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "We were on the bus, and...the busdriver, I guess he was in on it. One minute I was sitting beside my homeroom teacher, the next...there's little bits of her on my lap." -- to Sera Wingfield "You fuck off, Matt. You fucking! Fuck! Off! Don't you fucking come near me or I'll turn you into a shit-kabab you fucking asshole!" -- to Matthew Drew Other/Trivia *It is suggested during her encounter with Sera Wingfield that Jana was the unnamed student sitting beside Mrs. Garrick when she was killed in the P.J. Gilroy prologue. Threads The various threads that contained Jana. In order from first to finish. *The Greatest Weight *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *Schoolhouse Rock *Never in Anger *Born as Ghosts Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jana Brown. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students